Forbidden Feeling
by Kumo-Usagi
Summary: Harusnya aku tak mencintai dia, karena ini adalah perasaan yang terlarang. Tapi toh aku tak dapat membendung perasaan sukaku padamu lagi. Di perpustakaan sore itu, akhirnya aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. "Aku suka padamu lebih daripada rasa suka pada adik kembarku." Special fict for Kagamine's birthday! Oneshot! Warning : Twincest alert-ssu


**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media Inc dan Yamaha, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfict ini~**

**Warning : TWINCEST! *slap***

* * *

Aku, Kagamine Rin seorang gadis dengan rambut _honey blonde_ sebahu yang kerap kali mengenakan dua pasang jepit putih demi merapikan dua sisi poniku dan pita putih yang bertengger manis di kepalaku dengan bentuk yang seperti telinga kelinci, mataku berwarna _curlean blue_ yang menurut orang-orang indah. Aku mempunyai seorang saudara kembar kami sangat mirip satu-satunya perbedaan adalah _gender _kami karena saudara kembarku seorang laki-laki. Ya, dia bernama Kagamine Len. Bisa dibilang aku ini kakaknya karena lahir beberapa menit lebih awal daripada dia tapi nyatanya dia yang bersikap sebagai kakak. Lagipula dia lebih pantas yang menjadi kakak, dia jenius berbakat dalam bidang olah raga dan lagi pintar bermain musik sedangkan aku? Aku hanya seorang gadis ceria yang bagus dalam hal memasak dan nilaiku juga tidak begitu bagus malah bisa dibilang nilai-nilaiku cukup jelek terutama matematika dan karena hal itu, wali kelas kami meminta Len untuk membantuku dalam belajar.

Tepatnya satu bulan yang lalu kami baru saja menyelesaikan ulangan tengah semester kami, seperti biasa Len mendapat nilai tertinggi di setiap pelajaran, berbeda denganku yang sekarang tengah dipanggil ke ruang guru karena nilai beberapa pelajaran yang dibawah rata-rata. Ughh.. Aku merasa benar-benar bodoh..

"..Oleh karena itu aku akan meminta Kagamine Len untuk membantumu dalam belajar dengan kata lain dia akan menjadi _tutor_mu untuk dua bulan kedepan." Ujar wali kelasku yang berambut coklat dan mengenakan kacamata yang berbingkai tipis dia adalah Hiyama Kiyoteru, guru yang cukup muda dan disukai banyak murid.

Tunggu.. Apa katanya?! Len akan menjadi _tutor_ku?! Uh.. Aku tidak mau menyusahkannya.

"Tapi _sensei_, saya tidak mau menyusahkannya.." Ujarku sedikit memelas berharap dia akan mengubah pikirannya.

"Dia pasti akan senang membantumu, sudahlah silahkan kembali ke kelasmu." Ucap Hiyama-_sensei _sambil tersenyum sementara aku hanya bisa pasrah dan mengucapkan terimakasih kemudian berjalan keluar ruangannya sambil merutuki otakku yang berkapasitas pas-pasan.

Dan sejak adik kembarku sendiri yang menjadi _tutor_ku aku mulai merasakan perasaan-perasaan aneh dalam diriku dan aku tahu itu bernama cinta, tidak bukan cinta sebagai saudara tetapi aku mencintainya sebagai lelaki. Aku tahu perasaan ini merupakan sesuatu yang terlarang tapi aku juga tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan itu juga.

* * *

Pagi itu adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah dua hari libur apa lagi kalau bukan karena hari Sabtu dan Minggu, gadis yang bersurai _honey blonde_ dan pemuda dengan ciri-ciri fisik yang mirip dengan gadis itu berjalan beriringan. Ya mereka adalah Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len, Rin mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih dengan _blazer_ hitam, rok bahan dengan motif kotak-kotak yang berwarna merah dan dasi dengan motif kotak-kotak. Rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai dengan dua pasang jepit yang menjepit kedua sisi poninya dan pita putih berbentuk telinga kelinci di kepalanya. Sedangkan Len mengenakan pakaian yang hampir sama dengan kakak kembarnya tetapi celananya berwarna hitam dan rambutnya ia ikat menjadi _pony tail_. Baru saja mereka memasuki gerbang sekolah mereka langsung disapa oleh dua orang remaja yang satu perempuan dengan rambut berwarna hijau tosca yang ia ikat dua dan pemuda berambut berwarna keperakan sebahu dengan dua matanya yang berbeda warna atau yang bisa disebut dengan _heterochrome_.

"Pagi." Sapa pemuda dengan rambut keperakan itu sambil menaikan sebelah tangannya sampai sejajar dengan pipinya.

"Pagi Piko! Pagi Miku~!" Sapa Rin ceria dan sebuah senyuman sukses mengembang di wajahnya yang menurut banyak siswa imut.

"Pagi Rin-chan~ P-pagi Len-kun.." Balas Miku dengan ceria walaupun sempat terbata-bata ketika mengucap salam kepada Len.

Ya, sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika seorang Hatsune Miku yang notabenenya gadis yang populer menyukai seorang Kagamine Len. Mungkin pemuda berambut _honey blonde_ itu terlalu tidak peka sehingga tidak menyadari Miku yang jelas-jelas menyukainya. Miku juga merupakan sahabat dekat Rin sementara Piko merupakan sahabat dekat Len tetapi ia juga dekat dengan Rin karena kesamaan hobi mereka yakni bermain game.

"Ah, Rin, kemarin aku baru saja membeli game baru, mau aku tunjukan?" Tanya Piko sambil mengeluarkan PSP tersayangnya dan melambai-lambaikan benda tersebut dengan bangga dan sedikit sombong.

"Eh? Beneran? Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi?!" Seru Rin sambil menarik tangan pemuda itu dan lari meninggalkan Miku dan Len.

Sementara yang ditinggal hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka akan prilaku Rin jika telah menyangkut game.

"Saa, mau ke kelas bersamaku?" Tawar Len sambil tersenyum ramah kepada gadis berambut tosca di depannya dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dari gadis tersebut.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke kelas mereka dan kebetulan mereka berempat satu kelas. Len dan Miku berjalan di koridor sekolah sambil sekali-kali bercanda tawa ataupun mengobrol ringan yang membuat mereka tampak seperti sepasang kekasih. Ketika sampai di kelas kedua remaja itu melihat Piko dan Rin yang tengah asik bermain game. Jarak antara wajah keduanya cukup dekat bahkan jika ada yang berani mendorong pemuda dengan rambut keperakan itu sudah dipastikan mereka berdua akan berciuman.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Aku melihat kakak kembarku—Rin dan Piko sedang berduaan di kelas. Khh.. mereka benar-benar seperti orang pacaran, tak heran jika ada gosip seperti iu yang menyebar luas di sekolah. Cemburu? Sudah pasti walaupun dia sebenarnya dia telah menyukai seseorang tetapi tetap saja aku cemburu. Entah sejak kapan aku telah memiliki perasaan terlarang ini, ya, aku menyukai kakak kembarku sendiri dalam artian aku menyukainya sebagai seorang perempuan bukan saudara.

"Len? Kagamine Len?" Panggil sebuah suara yang cukup indah, tapi lebih indah suaranya Rin sih, abaikan perkataanku tadi.

"Eh? Ah, Miku ada apa?" Responku sambil tersenyum manis kepadanya. Ah, dia adalah Hatsune Miku, gadis dengan rambut hijau tosca yang biasa ia ikat menjadi kuncir dua. Menurut gosip yang beredar di sekolah dia menyukaiku dan aku rasa tidak mungkin, dia kan gadis yang paling populer di sekolahku.

"Jangan bertanya ada apa padaku! Daritadi kau hanya berdiri di sana dan mengacuhkan omonganku!" Seru Miku sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Eh, berarti tadi aku melamunkan Rin?! Dan seketika aku merasakan mukaku memerah.

"Oi! Len! Kau sakit ya?!" Seru Miku sambil melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajahku.

"Eh? Tidak kok." Ujarku sambil tersenyum dan menggaruk-garuk tengkuk leherku.

"Tuh kan, melamun lagi, _nee_, jadi bisakah kau ke taman belakang sekolah sepulang sekolah nanti?" Tanya Miku dengan mata yang memohon.

Karena aku adalah pemuda yang baik hati dan _gentleman _akupun tidak dapat menolak permintaanya. Maka dari itu aku mengiyakan saja. Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu, apa ya?.. Sudahlah, mungkin aku akan mengingat hal itu nanti.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Aku melihat Len dan Miku bercakap-cakap dengan akbrab sampai melupakan game yang tengah aku mainkan.

"Tidak! Rin! Gamenya!" Seru Piko frustasi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk PSPnya dan mengacak-acak rambut keperakannya.

"Eh? TidaaakkkK!" Seruku frustasi sambil meletakan PSP itu di mejaku, tadinya aku ingin membantingnya, tapi mengingat itu milik Piko aku mengurungkan niatku. Ya, kalian jangan mempercayai gosip bahwa aku dan Piko berpacaran karena dia telah menyukai seseorang yaitu Furukawa Miki, gadis berambut merah _cherry_ yang suka menjahili Piko.

"Hum.. pasti tadi kau melamunkan dia ya?" Tanya Piko sambil tersenyum penuh arti dan sukses membuat mukaku memerah kemudian karena reflek aku memukul punggungnya dengan sedikit kencang.

"Sakit.. Nggak usah mukul juga kali Rin!" Serunya frustasi dan memenganggi punggungnya.

Aku hanya mengucapkan kata maaf dan tertawa kecil yang dihadiahi oleh tatapan membunuh dari laki-laki yang berambut keperakan itu. Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai sudah dibunyikan dan semua siswa telah kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Ah, dan Piko merupakan satu-satunya tahu akan perasaanku pada saudara kembarku itu. Pelajaran berjalan seperti biasa membosankan, ya, membosankan bagiku karena aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang tengah guruku, wanita dengan rambut merah muda sepunggung yang kini tengah menerangkan hukum apalah itu yang di dalam pelajaran fisika. Gah! Bahkan aku tak yakin suatu saat nanti aku akan membutuhkan pelajaran fisika itu. Maka oleh karena aku adalah anak yang 'baik', aku memangku daguku dengan tangan kananku kemudian melamunkan sesuatu. Tanpa terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat atau aku yang terlalu banyak melamun? Yang jelas saat ini aku tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah yang dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswa yang tengah asik mengobrol maupun baru saja keluar dari kelas mereka. Aku bergegas berjalan ke perpustakaan sekolah tempat biasa aku dan Len belajar bersama. Aku mencari tempat duduk yang berada di dekat jendela yang langsung mengahadap ke taman belakang sekolah. Aku menjelurkan kepalaku ke arah jendela untuk menikmati angin semilir yang tengah berhembus. Aku meilhat ke arah taman belakang sekolah, ah, bunga-bunganya tampak indah dan tampak dua orang yang satu gadis dengan rambut hijau tosca dikuncir dua sedangkan sang pemuda berambut _honey blonde_ dan rambutnya dikuncir _pony tail_, ah rupanya ada yang mau menyatakan cintanya, masa mu- tunggu! Itukan Miku dan Len?! Aku baru sadar dan segera memusatkan perhatianku ke arah mereka berdua. Uh.. Dadaku terasa sakit saat melihat mereka berdua, tanpa aku sadari air mataku telah mengalir dari kedua pelupuk mataku, sepertinya aku cemburu, bukan sepertinya lagi, aku memang cemburu! Aku duduk di sebuah kursi dan menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku aku terus menangis dan menangis, beruntung saat itu perpustakaan tengah sepi sehingga tak ada yang melihatku menangis seperti ini. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangan yang besar menarik pergelangan tanganku dan ketika aku melihat ke arah pelaku yang menarik pergelangan tanganku.. Ternyata dia.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Seusai sekolah aku memenuhi janjiku dan berjalan ke taman belakang sekolah, di sana sudah tampak gadis dengan rambut hijau tosca yang sedang menungguku langsung saja aku menghampirinya.

"Jadi kenapa kau memanggilku, Miku?" Tanyaku tak lupa dengan senyumankul, aku menoleh ke arah jendela perpustakaan yang kebetulan menghadap ke sini dan menemukan seseorang dengan surai _honey blonde_ sebahu yang tengah memperhatikan kami, itukan Rin?! Kenapa dia di perpustakaan?

"Ah, Len! Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?!" Tanya Miku dengan sedikit gagap. Eh Miku menyatakan perasaannya padaku? Jadi gosip itu benar dan aku baru ingat kalau.. Aku harus menjadi tutornya Rin hari ini! Tapi aku harus menjawab pernyataan cinta tadi.

"Maaf." Ujarku sambil menatap mata Miku dalam-dalam sementara gadis itu hanya berharap-harap cemas .

"Tapi aku sudah menyukai gadis lain." Lanjutku sambil meminta maaf sekali lagi dan berlalu dari tempat itu karena aku mempunyai firasat bahwa kakak kembarku tengah menangis.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan tergesa-gesa bahkan hampir menabrak siswa dan siswi yang melewati koridor sekolah tetapi aku tak peduli yang dipikiranku hanya Rin seorang, akhirnya aku mencapai perpustakaan segera kubuka pintu tersebut dengan cukup kencang dan menghampiri Rin, untuk kali ini aku berterimakasih pada pitanya yang berbentuk seperti telinga kelinci itu karena aku jadi mudah menemukannya. Dia tampak tengah menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, kebiasaanya ketika tengah menangis sehingga dengan reflek aku menarik pergelangan tangannya sehingga ia melihat ke arahku. Aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang tampak menyedihkan karena air matanya dan aku membenci hal itu, aku lebih suka wajahnya yang dipenuhi senyuman, tanpa pikir panjang aku mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya dengan ibu jariku.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Perpustakaan sekolah itu tampak kosong, hanya menyisakan sepasang saudara kembar dengan rambut yang tengah berada di dekat jendela yang menghadap ke arah taman.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Rin?" Tanya Len dengan nada yang sangat khawatir.

"K-karena aku cemburu." Jawab Rin sambil mengusap air matanya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Eh?" Respon Len dengan wajah yang kebingungan.

"Aku cemburu.. hiks.. melihatmu bersama Miku, karena aku suka padamu dalam arti yang romantis." Ujar Rin terbata-bata menahan isakannya sambil terus berusaha menghapus air matanya.

Len terdiam untuk beberapa saat baru saja gadis dengan rambut honey blonde itu akan mengatakan sesuatu, Len telah memotong perkataan kakak kembarnya itu.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Rin dalam artian yang romantis juga." Ujarnya sambil mengecup kening Rin dan sukses membuat wajah gadis itu memerah. Bukan hanya Rin wajah Len juga ikut memerah.

"Terimakasih karena menyukaiku juga Len." Gumam Rin sambil tersenyum.

* * *

**The End~**

* * *

**Me : ... GAJE! *teriak pake toa***

**Rin : Kalau gaje jangan ditulis.. *swt***

**Me : Tapi aku mau! Oh iya! Happy Birthday Kagamine twins and Okumura Twins!**

**Len : Maafkan Kumo kalau ada typo, alur gaje, pendeskripsian gaje, dll.**

**Me : Ada yang mau mereview? OwO**


End file.
